


Keep

by MildSweet



Series: Definitions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Brotherhood, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mycroft Holmes is NOT the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSweet/pseuds/MildSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In his own mind, quiet and concealed, Mycroft Holmes maintains that his brother doesn't owe him anything. It's far simpler to say “I've given you so much” than to say “stay where I can see you, let me protect you, your loss would break my heart.” </p>
<p>Of course, he does say that, but he can't be blamed for it."</p>
<p>A study of Mycroft as a brother, through the word "keep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep

**Keep (verb)**

**\---**

  
  
I.

**To supply with necessities and financially support a person.  
**

In his own mind, quiet and concealed, Mycroft Holmes maintains that his brother doesn't owe him anything. It's far simpler to say “I've given you so much” than to say “stay where I can see you, let me protect you, your loss would break my heart.”   
  
Of course, he _does_ say that- but he can't be blamed for it.

 

 

II.

**To remain in a state.**

“I’m not lonely, Sherlock.”

“How would you know?”

 

 

III.

**To maintain (an establishment or institution); to conduct; to manage.**

Sherlock calls him "the British Government" to avoid his name, but he takes it as a compliment- they're talking again. And now Mycroft is powerful enough to automate his machinations.   
  
He always calls himself "a minor official," because he doesn't want to fool himself into thinking he's more than one cog in the system.

 

  
  
IV.

**To hold or be held in a state.**

_"So then he told them plainly, 'Lazarus is dead, and for your sake I am glad I was not there, so that you may believe. But let us go to him.' "_

 

 

V.

**To observe; to adhere to; to fulfill; not to swerve from or violate.**

He does what he's promised, but he lets Anthea confirm the accuracy of the photos. He watches John at Sherlock's grave, he does not wonder, and he says none of what he wants to say.

 

  
  
VI.

**To raise; to care for.**

Mycroft doesn't care for murder, but the necessity of it never bothered him too much. What bothers him are the guns trained on his brother, the risk, not knowing. "Oh, _Sherlock_. What have you done?"

 

 

VII.

**To maintain possession of.**

Only desperate men tell lies, so he has someone else say it.

_"Did you miss me?"_

 

  
VIII.

**To maintain the condition of.**

"Hello, little brother. How is the exile going?"

"I’ve only been gone four minutes." 

_I know,_ he thinks, and he allows himself that quiet moment of joy.

"Well, I certainly hope you’ve learned your lesson. As it turns out, you’re needed."

 

 

  
IX.

**To watch over, look after, guard, protect.**

_"Did you miss me?"_

**Author's Note:**

> The quote about Lazarus is from the book of John (which makes me Very mad at moftiss). If you wanna check it out, it's John 11:14-15.


End file.
